


Out Cold

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MPreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out Cold

**Author's Note:**

> MPreg.

Title: Out Cold  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Culture Shock  
Author's Notes: MPreg.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Out Cold**

~

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry groaned, opening his eyes slowly. “What happened?” he asked. “Were we attacked?”

“You fainted,” Draco said. “Are you feeling better?”

Harry tried to sit up. “Why did I faint?”

“It’s probably your... condition.”

“What condition? Do I have some weird wizard illness?”

Draco shook his head, and clasping Harry’s hand in his, smiled gently. “No, Harry. We discussed this, remember? It’s normal.”

“What’s normal?”

“Fainting when you’re...”

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was out cold once more.

Draco sighed. Who knew Harry would have such culture shock adjusting to being pregnant?

~


End file.
